War is Like
by Stina58
Summary: Teddy is having difficulty understanding the wars. It takes someone important to put it into the right context.


**War Is Like….**

Teddy Lupin was staring at a picture.

This particular picture was one of his parents, Remus and Tonks Lupin. Teddy was proud of his parents, who died fighting in the war. It was just hard to get the gist of what really happened when the war ended fourteen years ago when he was a month old.

Now, because of this, he was at his godfather's house. Not that he was complaining or anything.

He wasn't really envious of James, Al, and Lily who had both parents, which he constantly told Gran, he just wished he had more time with his parents.

His Godfather, Harry and his wife, Ginny were parental figures to him, but only Uncle Harry understood what Teddy was going through.

So it surprised Teddy when a female voice came from his doorway instead of a male.

Aunt Ginny stood there, still in her Harpies uniform. She had six more months to play, and then she was done.

"Can I come in?" Aunt Ginny asked.

Teddy nodded. He then felt a hand on his arm, guiding him gently, and sitting him on his desk chair. She faced him towards the bed, where she went to sit. She leaned forward, brushed his turquoise, and brown hair out of his eyes.

"You look like your father with that hair color," Aunt Ginny said, tugging on a brown strand. Teddy smiled.

"I bet its hard," she continued, "to picture what the world was like when you were born and before."

Teddy nodded. "At school, they give us the basics. Nothing else."

"Well," Aunt Ginny said, "I came up with a good comparison. Is that Quaffle Harry and I gave you in your closet still?"

"Yes."

Aunt Ginny stood up, retrieved the Quaffle, and sat back down. She threw it at him. Being a skilled Chaser on his house team, he caught it.

"Let's say it's a Quidditch game. Ok?"

Teddy nodded again, not knowing where this was going.

"You have your seven players: one Keeper, two Beaters, three Chasers, and a Seeker.

"Let's say Gryffindor represents the side against Voldemort, and Slytherin represents the side with Voldemort."

"A very accurate comparison."

Aunt Ginny scowled but continued. "On Gryffindor, your Chasers are the Aurors. The Ministry officials against Voldemort. On Slytherin, the Chasers are his outer circle.

"Their job is to keep the Quaffle going. Whichever side has the Quaffle is winning the war. But, like an actual game, the Quaffle goes from one player to another quickly, making it hard to track.

"The Keepers job is to make sure the Quaffle doesn't go threw the goal post. If so, the team that scored has an advantage somehow to the war. The Keepers are the Second-In-Commands. The Order of the Phoenix's second and Voldemort's second. My guess is you know who belongs to which side.

"The Beaters are the second most important. The Bludger is like the Killing Curse, whomever it hits, it kills.

"The Beaters are the Order of the Phoenix and Voldemort's inner circle because they're seeing the most action. It's their job to defeat the opposing side and protect their own.

"The Seekers are the most important. They are Harry and Voldemort. Like in an actual game, whoever catches the Snitch ends the game. In our war, however, whoever catches it ends it and wins."

_And Uncle Harry catches the Snitch again,_ Teddy thought.

"Do you get it?" Aunt Ginny asked.

"Yeah."

There was a knock on the door. It was Uncle Harry. He had changed out of his Ministry and Auror robes. Lily was hanging onto his leg.

"It's dinnertime," he announced, then spotted the Quaffle Teddy still held. "And you better put that away if you ever want to get it back from James."

Teddy nodded and together he and Aunt Ginny rose. Aunt Ginny walked out of the room towards her and Uncle Harry's room, probably to change. Teddy threw the Quaffle in the closet. He walked up to Uncle Harry.

"Good job catching that Snitch."

**Just something that popped into my head. Well, that happens to everyone. :) Review! It's that little button. I believe it's green and kinda yellow. review! review! if you do, i'll give u a cookie. (if only i could!)**


End file.
